zx10
by zx king 99999
Summary: grey finds a monster that looks like bifrost but red and once he beats it a portal opens and takes him ashe aile and vent seprated to diffrent places wil they get back to their each other and to their world or not? grey x aile ashe x vent
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first fiction ever

I don't own megamanzx or zxa or ben 10 so you can stop moving lawyers

_Ps: Its my first one so don't be harsh thank you_

Grey was walking in some kind of a forest

And then…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

He heard an exiplosion [sorry I don't know how to write it]

"did you hear it model a?"

He said almost yelling "who can't hear it?" model a said annoyed "let's go and find out what it is"

Said grey "MEGAMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRG!" and in a ball of light the kid disapperd and in his place a boy in a red armor then they headed for the weird sound

So how is it? Its my first one so don't be harsh zxking99999 sayin' bye

sorry it's short...


	2. the beast shows up

Hi again everyone its zx king 99999 back with a new chapter XD

When grey got there he looked up to the sky and saw the gaurdiun base "why are they here?" said grey "dunno maybe here to help" and with that said by model a three people fell down "hi grey" ashe said "MEGAMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRG" three yelled it and then 3 heroes showed up "we're here for the boom" said ashe "I heard it too" grey said "let's just start the action " said aile "don't worry the action is not going away" when the dust of the explosion ended "I know that voice" grey thought "you surely know it" when the dust disapeard it was a form what looked like a grim reaper "PROMATHEUS!" they said in unision "yes promatheus you blinds can't you even see?" he said trying to get them on their nerves "didn't you and you're sister get killed by model w!?" grey said in fear "are you a zombie or something!?" said model a in a fearful way "wha?" "you must have got you're data container hit hardly" said promathues while laughing "I'll get you" said model a "how?" said promatheus in a challenging tone "grey get him!" said model a in an ordering way "wait how are you still alive?" said grey "whatever let's just get them" said vent angrily "sorry guys I'll fight you later but have this for the time being" in an evil smirk promatheus threw a crystal then it shined up a little then bifrost came out in a red color "didn't we defeat you earlier!?" said ashe surprised "I am biflame you killed my fake copy but I am going to kill you now!" said biflame "I will let you know each other goodly" and then the reaper disapeard to no one knows where "you wont get away from me" then he blasted a one of his teath.

Who will the tooth be landing on?

How are they going to defeat him?

Know that in the next chapter see ya


	3. the epic battle

Back again guys and girls

The epic battle is about to start

Biflame's tooth has flew over with tails of fire behind it directly to ashe "ashe!" yelled vent as he was dashing towards her in the last moment he got her and did a roll to avoid the fire "thanks pal" said ashe in a grateful tone " yaaaaaaaagh" yelled grey with all his weapons attacking the dinosaur the bullets did nothing to the beast "those rats you call bullets won't work against me" said biflame and then grey thought a little … "everyone use any transformation with ice element" said grey while dodging ice fangs "okay" "understood" "right over" they all said that in one voice and then "MEGAMERG" "A-TRANS" "MEGAMERG" "A-TRANS" a big ball of light showed up and then they were all in those forms : grey: thetis ashe: bifrost vent & aile: model l then they all pointed their weapons to biflame "ice no!" said biflame in fear "heck yeah" ashe said before firing ice fangs then all the place was so cold so that snow was falling in a one yell they turned the place to a second ice age after that biflame disappeard "no data…" said model a in disappointment then a black hole showed up and took them all in with no left overs

So how was it? REVIEW OR ELSE

Nothing personal and I NEED REVIEWS

See ya.


	4. transformers fight

Hi again in this chapter the transformers will collide

Near

Ben was drinking a bottle of soda "yup cucumber and strawberry can't be together in one cocktail" ben said "now you know it?" said gwen in disghust "you're really gross" said Kevin then a black hole showed up a form fell out of it "damn that promatheus" said model a annoyed "hey who are you" said ben questioning "I'm the one who'll break you apart maverick!" said grey then he used all of his weapons to hit ben [he changed back to model a] but gwen blocked the bullet's "at least let's find out who are you" said gwen yelling "a wall huh?" said grey before a-transing to atlas "how can an armor with horns help you?" said Kevin making fun of him" you'll see" grey said in trust after that he used the fire punch to break gwen's barrier into pieces making the three of them fly back a little "okay now I'm angry" said ben before transforming to humungosour "a-trans! How can he do it?" said grey in surprise "it doesent matter's now get us out of here" said model in fear then grey turned to bifrost and dodged the attack then bit humungosour in the feet "ouch!, why is this cold?" said ben in pain " because my teeth are made of ice " said grey "ice huh?" said ben before transforming to

TO BE CONTENIOUD

So how is it? PLEASE REVIEW

Please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees review

That's all folks


	5. transformers fight 2

This is the continue

Ben transformed to swampfire and got out of bifrost's teeth "taste fire you ice cream" said ben before throwing fire to bifrost's mouth witch melted his teeth "will this affect my real teeth model a?" asked grey in his original transformation "no it won't little cat" but grey wasn't able to talk because he was trapped in swampfire's vines so he turned to buckfire and used his horns to fly out of the vines then he turned to atlas and aimed his fist to ben and ran to punch him with fire in the middle of the face and ben was trying to do the same and then Gwen saw that this fight was getting out of hand a little so she yelled "ENOGH" with all of her voice and ben and grey stopped fighting with their fists at each others face then ben's ultimatrix had given out and grey stopped the megamerge and got back normal and Kevin saw a perfect chance to land a cheap shot and he did and made grey faint "are you crazy Kevin?!" said gwen angry "what it was a good timing" "it's the worst timing ever Kevin" said ben "sorry" said Kevin ashamed " what will we do with him?" asked gwen "we'll take him with us to the plumber base and see what we can do" answered ben .

So how is it and I want to thank Pikachufan [I forgot the numbers] for all of his help

PLEASE REVIEW

And goodbye


	6. questions to be answerd

Hi again people this is my latest chapter and sorry for being late

PLUMBER BASE:

Ben and Kevin were playing with a rubber ball and Gwen was meditating near a container with a grey haired boy in it "when do you think his going to wake up?" asked Kevin "how do you think I'll know?" asked Gwen "since you can read people's mind's then I thought you could know. Ouch ! at least wait for me to look at your direction ben!" said Kevin in annoyance "then you should think fast" said Ben while giggling "guys he's waking up" said Gwen surprised "ugh, ngh hey why am I in this container again?!" said grey after waking up "we brought you here " said Gwen and grey started to swing around "why can't I move and who are you dudes?" asked grey "you're tied with those cables in your neck" answerd Ben "'you dudes'?" asked Gwen giggling "why does anyone you say this to says it again giggling?" asked model a "maybe because its rare" answerd Ben "okay can you let me go? Or I'll have to fight you out?" asked Grey "we need some answers to our questions first" said Ben "then ask it quickly I have friends to save "

What will Ben Gwen and Kevin's questions be?

Is grey going to answer them?

Find that out next chapter

And thank you

PLEASE REVEIW


End file.
